


No Show

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bitchy Carolyn, M/M, Mild Language, Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is giving a dinner party for Christmas and someone turns him down.  Will it upset him or will he just go on like it’s nothing?





	

**Title** : No Show  
**Type** : Slash  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Word Count** : 1695  
**Summary** : Blair is giving a dinner party for Christmas and someone turns him down. Will it upset him or will he just go on like it’s nothing?  
**Warnings** : Carolyn Plummer is in this one and she’s not nice. Bad language.

** No Show **

Blair mailed off his Christmas dinner invitations. He had invited Simon and Daryl, Joel and his wife Mary, Megan and her boyfriend Seth, William and Steven, and last but not least Carolyn. Blair didn’t have to invite Rafe or Henri because they were going to be out of town. Blair was very excited now. He had explained in the invitation that it was their first dinner party as a couple and wanted everyone to help celebrate. He hoped that everyone would RSVP because he had a lot of food to buy and plan for. Actually, it had nothing to do with how much food he had to buy. He was just excited about their first dinner party and couldn’t wait to hear back from them all.

* * *

Three days after the invitations went out, William called. 

“Sandburg...”

“Hi Blair, it’s William. I’m calling to let you know that I will be there but Steven is going to be in Australia for two weeks and will have to miss it. I can’t wait. I’m glad you decided to have a dinner with all of us. Are there a lot of people coming?”

“No, not really. About ten of us all together with Steven not being able to come. Thank you for calling so quickly, William.”

“You are most welcome, Blair. It’ll be the first Christmas Jim and I are together in a long, long time. Thank you for inviting me. I know I haven’t always been so great about you two being a couple. But I’d like to think I came around pretty well.”

Blair laughed as he said, “You came around beautifully, William. We’ll see you in two weeks.”

“Can I bring anything for the dinner?” the wise man offered. 

“Jim loves your famous banana nut bread. How about a couple of loaves of that?”

“You got it. See you in two weeks, Blair.”

Blair had no sooner hung up the phone and it rang again. 

“Sandburg…”

“Daryl and I would love to come for Christmas dinner. I asked him and he was very excited to spend it with you and Jim. What can we bring?”

“Simon, how about you bring the biscuits or rolls for dinner? That would help out a lot.”

“Okay, you’ll see us in two weeks for dinner, Blair and thank you for asking us.”

“You are most welcome, Simon.”

Blair hung up the phone and started making something for lunch and it rang again. 

“Sandburg…”

Joel smiled when he heard their friend’s voice. “Blair, Mary and I would love to come to dinner at your house as long as we can bring something. What do you need done to help?”

“How does three fruits pies sound, Joel?”

“Easy as pie,” Joel kidded. 

“See you in two weeks, man.”

He had barely hung up the phone and it rang again. 

Blair picked up the phone and said, “Christmas Central, may I help you?”

Megan snickered and said, “Oh Sandy you are always so fun. Seth and I would love to come for dinner. What can we bring?”

“I take it everyone must have gotten their invitations yesterday,” Blair guessed. 

“I know we did,” She joked. 

“Megan how would you like to bring some punch for us to drink. Or do you think we need something stronger?”

“I’ll figure it out, Sandy. Seth said to tell you thank you for including him.”

“It was no problem inviting him, we like him. See you for dinner in two weeks,” Blair said before he hung up. 

Blair finally got to work on his dinner making and plans for the 25th.

* * *

Four days later. 

“Hey Jim, you haven’t heard from Carolyn have you?”

“Not since she told me she was moving back and gave me her address.”

“You did tell her about us, right? Because I haven’t heard from her at all and that’s not like her.”

“Maybe you should call her. Maybe her invitation got lost in the mail. She seemed fine with us being together when we last talked.”

“I’ll call her today. I’m off for winter break. I’m sure her invitation just got lost.”

Jim kissed Blair and left for work. Blair got busy making the rest of his list for things he needed at the store. He was also going to buy a small gift for each person coming from the two of them. He had no idea what to get Carolyn, but he would figure it out.

Blair called Carolyn, only to get her voice mail. He left a message telling her that he hoped she had gotten her invitation and that if she didn’t please call him so he could explain. Blair left his cell phone number in case she needed that and wished her well. After he hung up, he frowned. What if Carolyn didn’t want to come? What if Jim and Blair together made her uncomfortable? Blair could totally understand that but Jim had been insistent about inviting her to dinner. If he didn’t hear back from her, Blair would make Jim call and see what she said to him.

* * *

Blair got home that afternoon and unloaded all the groceries from the truck. He had enough to feed an army. He was going to start making some things ahead of time and wait until the last moment for others. Blair never heard back from Carolyn and Jim had been so busy with a case that he never found time until it was too late. After Blair got the food put away, he sat down at the table and dialed Carolyn’s number at work. She was working at Station 15 now as he had found out from Megan. Now he just waited to connect to her desk. 

“This is Carolyn Plummer, may I help you?”

Blair wasn’t expecting to get her voice, so it surprised him. He finally found his voice and said, “Hello, Carolyn, it’s Blair Sandburg. I left a message on your voicemail and wondered if you got it. We’d really love to have you join all of us for Christmas.”

“You know, Sandburg, I have a job that keeps me pretty busy. I don’t stop working so I can call and make you feel better,” Carolyn barked. 

“Okay, I’m sorry I bothered you. You don’t have to worry about me calling again. Have a Merry Christmas and I hope your family is all well.” Blair hung up before she answered anything he said. 

_I guess Carolyn will be a no show to Christmas dinner._ Blair knew that Carolyn didn’t like the idea of he and Jim together. That was for sure. _Who cares? Fuck her!_

Blair was starting to collect laundry when the house phone rang. He answered it, “Hello?”

“Blair why did you call my ex-wife at work and then end up hanging up on her? She was pretty angry when she called.”

“Tough shit, Jim. She doesn’t want to come to our dinner anyhow. Who cares?”

“Well, I care, Blair. She’s a good friend of mine and she was hurt by you hanging up on her. You owe her an apology.”

Blair laughed very loud and said, “Fuck you, Jim. Fuck everything. You can make dinner alone. I’ll be leaving for the day.”

“What is wrong with you today? Is this how you treated her?” Jim asked. 

“I was super nice to her. I even said I understood why she didn’t call back, even though she said she was too busy to find the time. I also wished her a Merry Christmas and hoped her family was all well. Does this sound crappy to you?”

“I’m sorry, Chief. I thought you started something. So she’s not coming?” 

“No, she’s not coming. I don’t think she likes me, Jim. I’m reminding her of the fact that you’re not married to her anymore and now it’s some hairy dude in her place. So anyhow, she’s a no show. I’m sorry, Jim.”

“Not your fault, Blair. I’ll see you when I get home.” Jim hung up without even saying goodbye, so Blair knew he was terribly upset. 

Blair hung up the phone and shouted, “Damn her. I knew she was going to do this. Now, he’s going to feel bad over the holidays. I think I really dislike her and I wish I could call her and tell her as much. You’re a bitch, Carolyn.” Blair felt better getting all that off his chest. Even if it was only to the air.

* * *

Jim came home that night in a good mood which shocked Blair. He pulled Blair into his arms and said, “I’m sorry about earlier today. I was being a dick. We’re going to have a great Christmas dinner, I know that. And I wouldn’t be doing any of this without your help. I love you, Blair.”

Blair was completely surprised, but he loved surprises. “Thanks for that, man. I love you, back.”

“I just wanted to let you know that I called Carolyn and told her off. And I felt better about the whole thing after that. She called me back and tried to get back in my good graces, but I’m no fool.”

Blair just smiled at Jim and said, “Are you going to help me do all this cooking when the time comes. Otherwise I’m going to have to go have dinner with Carolyn.” 

Both men laughed. Jim hugged Blair again and said, “You know I’ll help you, babe. I can’t wait to get ready for this dinner. Everyone is looking forward to it. And have I mentioned that everyone is missing you at the station?”

“Really? That’s too cool. We’re all going to have a wonderful holiday. Thanks for going along with this, Jim.”

“You are most welcome. Now, are we going to have dinner tonight or what?”


End file.
